Ianto's IM's
by Ianto'sCoffeeMinion
Summary: Ianto has a conversation with his sister on Skype about Jack and thier relationship, when Jack intercepts! JANTO!


**Ianto's IM's:**

**Ianto_Jones** is online

**Ianto_Jones** has entered the conversation

**Ianto_Jones: **Hey Rhi! How are you?

**Rhi: **Ianto! I didn't know you had Skype?

**Ianto_Jones: **Yeah, me and Jack use it a lot when were at work

**Rhi: **Why don't you just text each other? I'm assuming you have each other's numbers?

**Ianto_Jones: **You assume correctly, but the boss hates it when I'm on my phone, this way I can look like I'm actually doing work mowhahaha!

**Rhi: **I thought Jack was your boss? And you, not do work? Who are you and what have you done with my Ianto?

**Ianto_Jones: **Jack is my boss, but the others complain of favouritism ;) And I now its hard to believe but sometimes work gets boring, and instead of looking like a lost sheep I *pretend*. I should become an actor I'm that good

**Rhi: **Second thoughts, you are my brother, vanity proves it!

**Ianto_Jones:** Oi! I'm not that vain?

**Rhi: **Mmm, true, I've seen worse, like that boss of yours! Jenny says he fancies himself!

**Ianto_Jones: **Whos Jenny? Whoever she is she got that right!

**The_Captain: **Hey! That's not a very nice thing to say about your boss/boyfriend!

**Rhi: **What the-!

**Ianto_Jones: ***Rolls Eyes* Couldn't keep away could you? You know, you don't have to monitor EVERYTHING I do?

**The_Captain: **Very funny , In my defence I wasn't 'Monitoring you' I saw my name mentioned and couldn't resist joining in…it's for your own safety ;)

**Rhi: **Ahem

**Ianto_Jones: **Sorry Rhiannon, my boss/partner (because he's wayyyy too old to be my boyfriend) is a complete arse at times. Oh, and why '' ? You've never called me

**The_Captain: **WHAT! That was uncalled for I think you just brought yourself overtime!

**Rhi: **Whoops someone's in trouble

**Ianto_Jones: **I work overtime every night anyway, so that wouldn't make the slightest difference. All I can say is it was worth it Moahahahaha :P

**The_Captain:** Mmm true…I think I'm going to have to come up with another punishment for you ;)

**Ianto_Jones: **Not while my sisters listening your not!

**Rhi: **Technically I'm reading not listening…and don't let me stop you

**The_Captain: **She's as bad as you

**Rhi: **Oi!

**Ianto_Jones: **Oi!

**The_Captain: **You even talk alike to! That's just adorable!

**Ianto_Jones: **Everything's adorable to you

**The_Captain: **Only you my love

**Rhi:** Ianto and Jack sitting in a tree, K,I,S,S,I,N,G!

**Ianto_Jones: **Oh god…

**The_Captain: **Carry on Rhiannon, can I call you Rhiannon? I think Ianto likes it!

**Ianto_Jones: **I do not! You are so going to pay for that one Harkness!

**Rhi:** Call me Rhi, everybody does

**Ianto_Jones: **FLIRT ALERT!Call me bubbles everybody does

**The_Captain: **I think someone's getting a little jealous ;)

**Rhi: **Flirt alert? Really? I'm a married woman!

**Ianto_Jones: **That won't stop him, believe me!

**The_Captain:** I can restrain myself I'll have you know!

**Ianto_Jones: **AHA! Don't make me laugh!

**The_Captain: **Your belief in me is astounding

**Ianto_Jones: **I based it on past experience, what can I say…

**The_Captain:** Your evil!

**Ianto_Jones: **I try my best ;)

**Rhi:** Annnnyyyyyway… I was complementing your looks Jack

**Ianto_Jones: **Oh, here we go…now who's flirting?

**The_Captain:** Why thank you Rhi, You don't look so bad yourself

**Rhi:** So Jenny got the vain part right ;)

**Ianto_Jones: **She did indeed!

**The_Captain: **Heyyyy no fair! I'm not vain!

**Ianto_Jones: **You keep telling yourself that

**The_Captain: **At least I don't stand in the mirror for half an hour making sure my tie is straight!

**Rhi:** He don't? Does he?

**The_Captain: **He does! Believe me!

**Ianto_Jones: **Making yourself look presentable is in no way vanity, It's called professionalism. Something you clearly lack Captain.

**The_Captain: **Ark at you! Getting all superior when your angry

**Ianto_Jones: **I'm surprised you even knew what that word meant

**The_Captain: **Of course I know what it means, I'm your superior remember?

**Ianto_Jones: **How could I forget? Although with that ego it's hard not to!

**The_Captain: **It's not that big!

**Ianto_Jones: **Righhhht, so telling people to call you Captain is not ego-centric at all then?

**The_Captain: **It's the truth!

**Ianto_Jones: **Meh….So Rhi, as you were saying before you were so rudely interrupted?

**The_Captain: **It is!

**Rhi: **Where was i?

**Ianto_Jones: **You was telling me who Jenny was

**The_Captain: **Who's Jenny?

**Ianto_Jones: **That's what she's about to tell us if you listen!

**Rhi: **You know Jenny, Ianto? Blonde hair, brown eyes, loves animals, obsessed with that TommyJoe Ratliff bloke?

**Ianto_Jones: **Ohhhhh! I know who you mean!

**The_Captain: **Is she single?

**Ianto_Jones: **That's enough of that you!

**The_Captain: **Sorry, couldn't help myself, must be my big ego

**Ianto_Jones: **Your never gunna let that go are you?

**The_Captain: **Nope

**Ianto_Jones: **What, even if I promise to make you some of my Prize-Winning coffee?

**The_Captain: **Now who's being egotistical?

**Rhi: **Take the coffee! I would! Its bloody marvellous, it is!

**Ianto_Jones: **Thanks Rhi ;) I love you forever

**The_Captain: **Share the love?

**Ianto_Jones: **No chance.

**The_Captain: **

**Rhi: **Ahw Yan, that was a bit mean? Don't ya think?

**The_Captain: **Yeah, Yan ;)

**Ianto_Jones: **Nope. He deserves it.

**The_Captain: **Do not

**Ianto_Jones: ** Do too!

**The_Captain: **Do not!

**Ianto_Jones: ** Do too!

**The_Captain: **Do not!

**Ianto_Jones: ** Do too!

**Rhi: **GUYS!

**Ianto_Jones: ** Sorry, Jack, say your sorry

**The_Captain: **Neveerrrrrrr

**Ianto_Jones: ** Jaccck?

**The_Captain: **Iantoooooo?

**Ianto_Jones: ** Jack, apologise now or your on instant for a month.

**The_Captain: **Ok, ok, I'm sorry…happy?

**Ianto_Jones: ** Very

**The_Captain: **

**Rhi: **You've got him wrapped around your little finger? Haven't you Yan?

**The_Captain: **He has not! I think you'll find it's the other way around.

**Ianto_Jones: ** What can I say? He worships the ground I walk on ;)

**The_Captain: **That was taking it a bit far,

**Rhi:** Yeah, I agree

**Ianto_Jones: ** You think?

**The_Captain: **Yeah

**Ianto_Jones: ** Meh

**The_Captain: **Meh? You've been saying that A LOT lately

**Ianto_Jones: ** It's my new word!

**The_Captain: **Oh here we go again…

**Rhi: **He always does this I take it?

**The_Captain: **Yup! Last week it was PMSL, and the week before that is was ROLF…

**Ianto_Jones: ** At least it isn't 'lol'. I REALLY hate that abbreviation!

**The_Captain: **lol

**Ianto_Jones: ** *Death Glare*

**The_Captain: **You've used that on me so many times I think I'm immune to it

**Ianto_Jones: ** No one's immune to The Death Glare.

**Rhi:** I am!

**The_Captain: **I doubt that ;)

**Ianto_Jones: ** No she is, she's put up with it longer than you have.

**The_Captain: **Ahahahah! You've just contradicted yourself ;)

**Ianto_Jones: ** Have you swallowed a dictionary?

**The_Captain: **I could make the comment so very dirty

**Ianto_Jones: ** I know you could. That's why I advise you to keep it to yourself.

**The_Captain: **You know too much

**Ianto_Jones: ** That's the way I like it ;)

Rhi: You two are liked an old married couple

**Ianto_Jones: ** No! Don't say the word 'Couple' Jack gets all moody about it!

**The_Captain: **I do not!

**Ianto_Jones: ** Do too, hospital remember? Oh, and then there's when we came back and Gwen made the comment that we were like twins than a couple.

**The_Captain: **I'm sorry

**Ianto_Jones: ** I'm not convinced.

**The_Captain: **Well I could help convince you but your sister's online.

**Ianto_Jones: ** You know me so well ;)

**The_Captain: **Why thank you ;)

**Ianto_Jones: ** Anyway, haven't you got paperwork to be doing?

**The_Captain: **Ohhhh and there was me thinking I was the boss…

**Ianto_Jones: ** You're not mature enough to be the boss,

**The_Captain: **I can be mature!

**Ianto_Jones: ** Meh

**The_Captain: **I can!

**Ianto_Jones: ** Alright, you can! Gawd, its like having a kid!

**The_Captain: **You spelt god wrong ;)

**Ianto_Jones: ** Funnily enough, I know.

**The_Captain: **Ok, im gunna go before you bite my head off…byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Rhi:** Bye

**Ianto_Jones: ** Good boy. Oh, and do that paperwork PROPERLEY! I don't want to have to waste time re-correcting it.

**The_Captain: Yes sir!**

**Ianto_Jones: ** Bye then –X-

**The_Captain: **Luv ya!

**Ianto_Jones: ** I Love you more

**The_Captain: **That isn't possible ;)

**Ianto_Jones: ** Ahw, you can be so sweet sometimes

**The_Captain: **I'm sweet all the time, you just don't acknowledge it ;)

**Ianto_Jones: ** You really must tell me where you got this new lexis from

**The_Captain: **IKEA, you can get everything in IKEA

**Ianto_Jones: ** HEHEHE! 

**The_Captain: **Byeeeeee –X-

**Ianto_Jones: ** -X-

**Rhi:** OH JUST GO ALREADY!

The_Captain has left the conversation.

**Rhi: **You two are sooooooo in lovvvveeeeeeeee

**Ianto_Jones: **Shut it you.

**Rhi: **That's no way to talk to your sister

**Ianto_Jones: **I know, I know.

**Rhi: **What's wrong Yan?

**Ianto_Jones: **Do you think Jack's ashamed of me?

**Rhi: **No, why on earth would you think that!

**Ianto_Jones: **Because he says he hates the word couple, and when anyone mentions it he tenses up. It's like he wants us to be together, just not seen together.

**Rhi: **I think you're just being stupid, he loves you to pieces!

**Ianto_Jones: **Probaby

**Rhi: **So what's he like then? In the flesh?

**Ianto_Jones: **Handsome, clever, witty, caring when he wants to be…ect.

**Rhi: **Sounds perfect I bet he's good in bed…

**Ianto_Jones: **Rhi!

**Rhi: **What? Can't blame a girl for wanting to know, Jenny said he was like a film star!

**Ianto_Jones: **Huh! He'd like that comparison

**Rhi: **So how long you been together?

**Ianto_Jones: **Well we've known each other for a couple of years, but not properly 'got together' till February of the first.

**Rhi: **Ahw that's sweet! He's just what you need

**Ianto_Jones: **Thanks

**Rhi: **Well I better go, the kids are running riot and Johnny can't cope by himself

**Ianto_Jones: **Ok, bye sis

**Rhi: **Bye xx

**Rhi **has left the conversation.

**The_Captain** has entered the conversation.

**The_Captain** : 'Handsome, clever AND witty' eh?

**Ianto_Jones: **PAPERWORK!

**Ianto_Jones **has left the conversation**.**


End file.
